smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Laconia and Woody's Cousins
"Laconia and Woody's Cousins" is the thirteenth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30, which introduces four new characters. Synopsis The episode starts with a Smurfberry-Bird flying through the sky, holding a letter in its beak and arrives in the Smurf Village. Papa Smurf notices the bird coming and exits his lab; he reads the letter and discovers that it's from Laconia and Woody. Joey asks, "Who are Laconia and Woody?" Papa Smurf tells him they are Woodelves and friends of the Smurfs, so Joey wants to meet them. Overhearing their conversation, the Piximp, Brainy, Fooly, Hefty, Jokey, and Moxette decide to tag along. As they venture out into the forest, Brainy begins pestering the Smurfs and the Piximp with a lecture about behaving well during a visit while Jokey offers Joey one of his "surprises." As usual, he is booted out of the group with Jokey; he says, "That Joey doesn't have a good sense of humor!" Brainy agrees and tells him, "Welcome to my Smurf." Upon their arrival, they are greeted by Laconia and Woody; Papa Smurf introduces Joey and Moxette. Laconia asks, "Who are they?" in sign language, and then the Piximp does his signature pirouette spin and says, "I'm a Piximp with no name, chaw! Nice to meet you, chaw!" Papa tells Joey, Moxette, and the Piximp that Laconia is mute so she cannot speak. She communicates with sign language and Woody plays a flute that can soothe anyone. Then Fooly introduces himself: "Fooly's name is Fooly Smurf! Glad to meet you, Mute Lady and Flute Guy!" This greeting confuses the Woodelves at first, but they decide to introduce the Smurfs and Piximp to their cousins - two males and females - named Violet, Bloom, Sticky, and Stumpy. The group has fun with the Woodelves sporatically: Laconia teaches Moxette, Joey, and the Piximp the art of sign language (and Fooly tries to follow suit only to prove he has no idea what he's doing), and later Woody showcase his flute playing. Fooly then notices a cricket jumping and follows it, hopping of course; Brainy tries to offer Laconia's cousins, Violet and Bloom, one of his quotations, but is stopped by Moxette silently mocking him behind his back. The Piximp sees Fooly following the cricket and leaving the Woodelves' place, so he warns everyone by crying, "CHAAAAW!! It's Fooly! He's going deep into the forest, chaw!" Brainy starts panicking, naturally - "Oh, poor Fooly! He's gonna die and we'll never see him bump into objects or give others odd nicknames again! Poor Fooly..." Hefty interrupts him and suggests they look for Fooly; the Woodelves agree and they split up in small groups. They notice Fooly dangerously close to a Boarceros eating some truffles, but when it is about to eat the last one Fooly appears in front of it and eats it, thus angered the beast. It starts to chase after him and they travel in the Smurfs' direction. They run away, but Violet trips over a small rock and is nearly run over by the Boarceros; Joey rushes forward and drives the animal away with a rapid sword attack which cut its horn. Violet thanks him by kissing his cheek - as usual, he blushes. Later, back at the Woodelves' place, they thank Joey for saving Violet's life. She gazes at him and pets his tummy which worries him briefly: "Uh-oh, she fell in love with me!" While everybody laughs, Brainy interrupts with a short-lived speech about them never inviting Fooly to go somewhere with them again. Jokey tries to pass off a surprise box to Joey in the meantime; as a result, they are both thrown out of the group. Jokey says, "Some Smurfs don't enjoy a little joke," to which Brainy replies, "Join the club," thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 29' -- "Stingle and his Smurfy Friendship" *'Episode 31' -- "Stingle Meets Acorn" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles